In The DARK
by Heir of Rage
Summary: Allen's been having nightmares. Nightmares so real that they haunt even his waking hours. And nothing can stop them. One-shot. Clean, no smut.


Ok, this is pure torture and horror and angst, so if you're not comfortable with this, don't read it, ok? This is a one-shot, cause I can't get anymore ideas on it, and I have no idea how to write Link's parts. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Hope you guys don't mind a bit of OOCness with the characters.....my bad.Since Allen isn't really this angsty, it's gonna be weird. Yeah...that's it....weird....

**Bloody Nightingale **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness, that's all I can see. Sure, it might sound a bit depressing, but it's better than some of the things it see. The souls of the Akuma, now _that's_ depressing. Painful, too. I wonder vaguely _why_ I'm seeing darkness, but it's all a blur. Did an Akuma scratch out my eyes? No...that can't be it...maybe it's just nighttime? Probably, though if it was nighttime...wouldn't I see _him?_ That creeping shadow that's always peering over my shoulder, whispering in my ear. He's always louder at night. That's when I hear it. No, not his whispering voice, though it's what I long for now, after hearing the screams.

A long blood curdling scream, inhuman. I don't know what it's coming from, but suddenly, me eye is on fire. I cry out, clutching at my cursed eye, the one that always does this when an Akuma is near. But the pain is too intense. I stumble forward, barely noticing that I'm heading towards the sound, so engrossed I am in my pain. It's only when I calm my breathing do I hear it.

Footsteps. My foot steps. This originally wouldn't scare me, but it's the sound they make. A soft 'splish...splish...' every time I move. Water. Okay, I'm standing in water, surrounded by the night. Why does that scare me? It doesn't make any sense, the fear rushing through my veins, pounding in my head, making it hard to concentrate. I bend over, touching my hand to the floor, my left still clutching at my face. My fingers probe something hot, wet, _sticky._ The smell of copper invades my senses, so strong I stumble backwards, tripping, landing on my back. Blood. A sea off blood. Bile rises to my throat, and I gag into the crimson liquid. A dream...this has to be a dream! I can taste the blood in my mouth, hot and strong. Why? Why is this happening? I gag again, and as it pours down my chin, I notice a light in the distance, illuminating the sea in which I am kneeling in. I look down at myself, to see that my hands and clothes are stained red, and I know that if I were to raise a hand to my head, my hair would be the same, matted with wet blood, but I ignore it, heading towards the flickering light in the distance.

That scream again, and I freeze, fear clutching at my chest, but I _have_ to see, there must be some way I can help!

I start running, the blood splashing me as I make my way towards the scream. As I draw near, I see a figure, no, two, lying in the blood, partially submerged. Fear lances through me as I come to a stop in front of the bodies. Then horror. Then grief. Laying in the blood are my two closest friends, a man and a girl, only a couple years older than me.

Lenalee's face is covered in deep, gaping cuts, still seeping out blood, and her eyes are closed, blood dripping from her closed mouth. She would look as if she were merely sleeping, if not for the fact that her clothes are torn away, leaving only a scrap of cloth where her skirt used to be. Deep lacerations cover her body, all the way to her small feet, and her right side appears to be badly burned. Tears well up in my eyes as I face the unmistakable truth...she's not breathing. I fall to my knees and cradle her head in my arms, sobbing into her hair.

When I finally looked up, I felt my heart wrench again as I caught sight of a head of red hair, lying near me in the blood. I avert my eyes, but the image of Lavi's mangled body is burned into my eyelids. His throat has been torn out, and his one eye was gouged out, his mouth open in a silent scream. His clothes have remained intact, but for the tears in the fabric where someone had undoubtably stabbed him repetitively. I have to drop Lenalee's body as I gag, coughing up bile and half digested food. I'm on my hands and knees, heaving and gasping for breath as I try to force that image out of my head.

A small, gasping, horribly familiar voice echos towards me, calling my name.

"A-all...en......kun...."

I turn towards the voice, terrified. Lenalee is on her knees, her hand reaching out towards me. Her eyes are open, spilling crimson tears, and I am truly afraid. Her mouth is tilted out into a smile, but I see no warmth in those eyes. Another voice echos her, lower, gurgling slightly as he struggles to breath through his torn throat.

"A-al...ll...en....." Lavi choked out, turning his unseeing eyes towards me. I scramble back, splashing blood all around me. Tears are running down my face as I see the cold hatred in Lenalee's eyes, and watch as Lavi raises his arms towards me, his hands clenching mechanically.

"N-no...NO!" I scream, my voice cracking as I struggle to form the words.

"Allen....how could you...?" Lenalee says to me, still smiling, though her eyes are full of betrayal. "It's all your fault, Allen....."

Lavi gurgles his agreement, and a bubble of blood bursts at the corner of his mouth.

The last thing I remember is their hands reaching out to me, grabbing at my clothes, before I wake up screaming.

I sat in my bed, sweating and breathing harshly as the scene plays before my eyes over..and over...and over. A little whimpered cry tears it's way through my throat, and I am comforted only by the darkness that surrounds me. But what's comforting about darkness? A sudden spark of madness hits me and I run to the window of my room, ripping down the curtains, only to scream out in terror when all I was met with was more darkness. All rational thought is banished from my mind. The only thing I can think of it that I must escape the darkness, that suffocating darkness that always leads to a nightmare. I run to the bathroom, throwing on the light, and I instantly breath a sigh of relief as the light floods the room, illuminating the fact that I have no blood on my hands, and my hair is still white.

I feel a flash of panic as I see _Him_ in the mirror, staring at me. I spin around, already knowing that he's not there, that he only appears in mirrors, but still it frightens me. His voice is low and grating, yet so like my own.

**Allen...**

His voice irritates me, scares me, but he never seems to go away. He's always there, and it's all his fault.

**Allen...it's your fault...not mine... **

I turn back to the mirror, and see only my own face–pale, terrified, drawn–and see no sign

of that nightmare figure, the Fourteenth. I breath a sigh of relief, covering my eyes with my hand as I lean over the sink. It's only when I look up again, and see him leering at me from inside the mirror, that I lose it. Again.

The sight of his face, of shadows within shadows within darkness, paired with gleaming gold eyes, send me over the edge. In a moment of rare fury, I cry out, smashing the mirror with my Innocence encrusted hand, feeling the glass shatter. I punch it again and again, screaming in frustration when all I can hear is his haunting laugh, and his bitter remarks.

**Harder, Allen...you can't do any damage like that...make the water run red...**

It's only when he says that, that I stop. I look down at my hands, seeing them covered in my own blood, and imbedded with shards of glass. I look at the ground, seeing fragmented glass all around me, spattered with my blood. I run the tap, wincing as it washes away the shards of glass, stinging my abused hands. The water swirls down the drain, a deep crimson. Wetting my hands in clear water, I splash it up on my face, trying desperately to rid myself of conflicting emotions. My face looks tired as I look into one of the small pieces of glass.

I _am_ tired, I realize. Though, not so willing to fall asleep again. I walk back into my bedroom, silent. No, I don't want to sleep, for fear of nightmares. But I guess exhaustion wins over as I lay down on my bed, trying to keep my eyelids from shutting...from betraying me... I don't want to sleep, but I'm so tired, and the bed's so soft....

Ten minutes later I wake up screaming again.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Owari**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N:**

Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but it's a one-shot! It's meant to be short!! Review if you like it please, flames accepted!!


End file.
